


The Doctor is in the House! (and very sick, please save the reindeer please)

by WhirlyBird70



Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Chopper gets sick and the crew helps him out, Gen, I was searching up reindeer facts for this fic and decided fuck it hes a human human fruit eater, Im not a doctor, Sickfic, Tumblr request, i guess?, reindeer physics don't apply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: Chopper’s only ever been sick twice before – Reindeers, even devil fruit reindeers have good constitution after all.Or: The doctor gets sick. Surprisingly, no one panics.-For Anon who requested Sick!Chopper
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Tony Tony Chopper
Series: let the endless dream guide your restless spirit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605946
Comments: 9
Kudos: 147





	The Doctor is in the House! (and very sick, please save the reindeer please)

Chopper’s only ever been sick twice before – Reindeers, even devil fruit reindeers have good constitution after all

The first time was when he was with Hiriluk, who did his best to bring down Chopper’s fever despite his unorthodox methods of medicine. Chopper doesn’t remember the medical side well, but he does remember arms rocking him and a voice, caring and strong, speaking to him about his future and how proud the voice was of him.

It’s a fond memory, as is the home-made stew Hiriluk made for him.

The second time was with Kureha, after Hiriluk had died. It was a different experience, with medicine harshly shoved down his throat and notes taken on the properties of medicine on animal devil fruit users.

Still, he knows the hand that brushed through his fur in the midst of his fever was no hallucination.

Now, he’s on the Thousand Sunny, with a sniffy nose and no doctor to nurse him back to health. His head is pounding and he stumbles a little bit as he makes his way out of the men’s cabin and into the galley, so that he can reach the infirmary.

He wants to sleep _so bad_ – is this what Luffy and Zoro and all of them feel during their post battle fevers, after working so hard and just wanting to collapse?

Chopper _hates_ it, and vows to be a little more sympathetic to his patients (a hard task when most of them refuse to sit down and _heal_ and prefer to take off their bandages, _Zoro,)_

The worst part is, he doesn’t know the cause. Is it a regular sickness, or did he eat something band? And Infected wound? Sea stone infection? A horrible disease entering its final stages?

In the midst of his worries, Chopper doesn’t notice Sanji eyeing him from behind the counter.

“Chopper?” He calls, setting down the ladle in his hand and attracting Robin’s attention as well who is reading a book in the corner, “You alright?”

Chopper turns on his hooves, stumbling ever so slightly, and gives a massive sniff. “Yeah.” Sniff. “I’m alright, just a bit sick I think.”

Robin sets down her book and gives a sympathetic noise. “Oh, Chopper – “She stands and summons several arms, helping Chopper stay steady. He watches with a dim sort of haze as Robin crouches in front him, Sanji standing over her shoulder, and reaches out her _real_ arm and checks Chopper’s forehead. Another sound rips out of her throat and she picks him up, using extra arms to support his weight more evenly. “You’re burning up. Let’s get you to the infirmary – Sanji, can you make something that’s easy on the stomach.”

“OF COURSE, ROBIN-DEAR! I’ll the other idiots and Nami what’s going on too. Chopper- “He directs the last part at the reindeer, holding his cigarette far away from him. “Rest up okay?”

“But I’m the – “

“Doctor, we know. But we’re your crew, yeah? Let us help.”

Chopper’s not sure if he nods or shakes his head as he gives into sleep a moment later, but he _is_ sure that the warmth that blossoms in his chest isn’t from his fever.

-

He wakes up to arguing and a rubber hand poking his cheek.

“Chopper!” Luffy cries when he sees Chopper blink his eyes open, “I brought cotton candy! Now you can get better!”

Usopp, currently holding their captain and all his snaking, rubber limbs back, growls in turn. “That’s not how this works! Chopper’s not like you or Zoro! Food doesn’t make him magically get better! Or booze for that matter!”

“Can I still have some though?” He sits up and asks plainly, eyeing the fluffy pink goodness.

Usopp falters in his hesitation – out of the entire crew, he might know the best about caring for an illness next to Chopper, and he _knows_ that the walking cavity won’t be good for Chopper but-

_Adorable_ Reindeer eyes.

Ugh.

“After you eat this soup, all right? Sanji made it nice and sweet, just for you, and Nami made some juice too – If you can keep it down you can have some Cotton Candy,” Usopp bargains.

Chopper smiles, and readily scarfs down the delicious meal Sanji made so he can have some of that even _more_ delicious cotton candy. Half way through, however, he starts into a sneezing fit, and the only reason the bowl of soup isn’t everywhere on the ground is because Luffy was able to catch it.

Chopper looks up, and realizes he actually has to look down. “Oh,” He sniffles, tears in his eyes. He’s in a different form now. He hasn’t had this bad a control on his fruit in a long time.

Usopp panics and begins to rub his back. “Hey, it's alright Chopper, it’ll all be over soon! Just wait – actually, while you’re up, why don’t you take some medicine with your juice? We didn’t know which ones would work so you’re going to have to pick it yourself…”

Luffy has quietly slunk to Chopper’s other side and started scratching his fur. It’s nice, Chopper notes, as he dimly says what medicines to get and where to get them to Usopp.

He swallows them, and the juice made from Nami’s own tangerines, and feels warm about how much his crew loves him. He falls asleep with Cotton Candy in his hand and his head, now in Brain Point, on Luffy’s shoulder.

-

He wakes up again with Zoro and Brook in the room. Chopper knows it’s going to be a theme today. Zoro has replaced Luffy as a pillow, and Brook is playing a slow, soft, lullaby.

Chopper recognizes it as one distinct to the winter islands at the beginning of the Grand Line.

It feels a little bit like home, and a little bit like Cherry Blossoms.

He smiles and sniffs, surprisingly with a clear nose, and alerting his crewmates to his presence.

“Yohohoho!” Brook calls as he sidles near the bed. Zoro has cracked an eye open, and is looking down at Chopper with the soft expression he gets only with the Straw Hats.

“Hey,” Zoro says, “You seem to sound better. No more sneezes, right? You’re a great doctor even when you’re the patient.”

“You bastard!” Chopper calls, voice hoarse but happy despite his words. “That doesn’t make me feel better or anything!” It absolutely does. “How long have I been out?”

“About a day – you woke up a couple of times but you were pretty out of it. You called Franky a hippopotamus and everything.” Zoro smirks.

“I WHAT?!”

“Yohoho! You did! It was quite funny!”

Chopper covers his face with his hands, but can’t help but laugh with his crew.

It’s a different experience being sick with them, but with gifts of cotton candy and sweet soup and tangerines and music and nap partners and friends who will laugh despite their doctor being out – well.

Chopper doesn’t mind that much.

(Though he would prefer to _not_ be sick, thank you very much.)

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, please comment if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Whirly
> 
> [My Tumblr!](https://whirlybirdwhat.tumblr.com)


End file.
